Phantom Bomber
Brain Bomber is a member of the Dastardly Bombers and is recurring villain in the Bomberman series. As one of the more sinister Bombers in the group, it is implied that he is the team's technician, engineer and all-around genius. Brain Bomber wears a cloak and has the symbol of a crown on his helmet. He is shorter than the other characters and is sometimes seen floating above the group. He is also the scientist who developed the Remote Bomb. "Brain Bomber - The genius scientist who developed the remote control bomb" - Super Bomberman 2 Hudson Soft Guidebook, pg.7 Although Plasma Bomber was the leader of the Dastardly Bombers in early games, Brain Bomber took on that role in Bomberman Tournament. It is unknown if he is going to stay in this position or not, as the team has yet to make another appearance. Biography At some point in the past, Brain Bomber led an attack on Phantarion, but he and the rest of the Dastardly Bombers were driven away by the planet's army and a special soldier, Max. Max and Brain Bomber battled, leaving Max badly wounded - to the point of cybernetic repair - and the Dastardly Bombers were forced to retreat. In Super Bomberman 2, Brain Bomber and the rest of the Dastardly Bombers captured White Bomberman, but Bomberman breaks free in their ship. He is extremely weak, with only one bomb and minimalistic blast radius, even though he has the power of the Remote Bomb. He makes up for this in piloting a large Bomberman robot later, but is defeated. Brain Bomber fell to Earth alongside the wreckage of his ship. He returned in Super Bomberman 3, revived by Bagura, his master. Brain Bomber controls Rustle Star and fights with two boss monsters, the Ponchos, but is defeated again. He later returns to battle in the combined mecha at the end of the game, but is bested again and is left inside Bagura's exploding Battleship. In Bomberman Tournament, Brain Bomber returns to Phantarion with the old plot, revised so that it would have ensured his victory had Bomberman not shown up. Events played out as they had the first time, only the Dastardly Bombers were more prepared, stealing the four medals and sealing the Phantarion army in Fairy Palace. "We managed to escape and removed the medals to keep them from following us to the desert, but they were already there and took the 4 medals. That's why we came to Fairy Palace... just like so many years ago... But they were there, too... In the end, we were stuck here while they are free!" - Fairy Palace soldier in Bomberman Tournament Max returned, but was rendered unconscious by Plasma Bomber and brainwashed by Brain Bomber to do his bidding. Brain Bomber took over the planet and made Max work on a massive mecha known only as the Ultimate Weapon. White Bomberman showed up at a warped and corrupted version of Fantasy and fought Max, helping him recover from his puppet state. Together, Max and Bomberman defeated a powered-up Brain Bomber and destroyed the Ultimate Weapon, forcing the Dastardly Bombers to retreat. Personality Brain Bomber appears to be the technical intelligence and sinister schemer of the group. In Super Bomberman 2, his base is factory-like, with platforms moving along among multiple levels. In Bomberman Tournament, he works on a large robot called the Ultimate Weapon. He seems a heartless leader when in charge, and is only concerned with his own goals. "Coldhearted, he uses terror to control both friend and foe!" - Man from Omega in Bomberman Tournament It was because of Brain Bomber that Max was wounded to the point of cybernetic repair. Stats In Super Bomberman 2, Brain Bomber is fought face-to-face. He actively pursues Bomberman unless bombs are nearby, at which point he will focus on hiding from potential explosions until the danger is gone. His stats are as follows:Super Bomberman 2 Hudson Soft Guidebook, pg. 45 *'HP' - 3 *'Bombs' - 1 *'Fire' - 1 *'Speed' - Fast *'Weapon' - Remote Control Bomb Powers *'Custom Remote Bomb' - These are specially designed Remote Bombs that only Brain Bomber has. Unfortunately, he only had minimum bomb and fire capacity when these were in use. *'Heat Seeking Missiles' - While in the combined mecha in Super Bomberman 3, Brain Bomber will fire two short streams of missiles, which will slowly turn in the direction of Shiro or Kuro for a while. *'Upgraded Powers' - In Bomberman Tournament, Brain Bomber gains several new abilities: :* Levitation - Brain Bomber flies from side to side. :* Lightning Strikes - Radars appear and move about, then bolts of lightning strike and spread in four directions. :* Shield - Brain Bomber creates a small shield to protect him while he attacks on the ground. :* Rubber Bombs - Brain Bomber throws Rubber Bombs all around. *Brain Bomber also retains the same general abilities that the other Dastardly Bombers have, such as becoming a ball of light. It is unknown as to whether or not he is able to fuse with Karaboms. Boss Forms *'Robo Bomber' - A giant Bomberman mecha seen in Super Bomberman 2. *'Ponchos' - Two cactus bosses controlled by Brain Bomber. *'Gattaida' - The combined mecha faced at the end of Super Bomberman 3. Trivia *Brain Bomber's color scheme, like the rest of the crew, often changes - his helmet, suit, gloves and shoes are purple or grey (and the antenna is the opposite), his eyes are yellow or violet, the lens of his eyepiece is blue or green, and in Super Bomberman 2 he has no sleeves or pants. *Brain Bomber is the only Dastardly Bomber to have been faced twice in his regular form. *He appears to be a human cyborg, given the ability to plant bombs like Bombermen. *Brain Bomber's upgraded abilities in Bomberman Tournament greatly resemble the abilities of his former master, Professor Bagura. Gallery Brain.png|Brain as he appears in SB2 Brain's Mecha Bomber.png|Brain's Mecha Bomberman from SB2 Brain 2.png|Brain as seen in Bomberman Tournament Brain Scene.png|Scene with Brain from Bomberman Tournament References Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Bomberman Tournament Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Super Bomberman 3